hodgesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Submerge
History Origins The Submerge was born in a submarine kingdom, an ancient and remote place of mystery and magic, but was raised on the surface world, becoming a man with two souls. As an adult, he became the King of the Seas, but heroically chose to use his amazing powers to serve and protect the people of the United States of America (and the seas, sometimes). Appearance ''' The Submerge is hybrid with having both African family roots and Atlantean roots. He is a black Atlantean with a muscular build making him a powerhouse and having black-eyed with short black hair slicked back. Jabari also has webbed hands and feet and possesses a set of gills that allow him to breathe underwater. The Submerge his superhero costume is a skin-tight, It's a green swimsuit with a green cape and golden chain connecting his helmet. '''Personality Jabari is a very calm person, a trait unshared by the rest of his teammates. Soft-spoken and clear-headed, he has a tendency to think things through and formulate plans before taking any sort of action. He tries to see the good in all people and often acts as the voice of reason amongst his teammates, who were rarely—if ever—as cool-headed as he was. Powers, Abilities, Equipment, and Weaknesses Powers Atlantean(Royal)/Superhuman Physiology: 'Jabari powers come from his being a unique hybrid of Atlantean Homo mermanus and mutant ''Homo superior ''physiologies. Because of his unusual genetic heritage, Jabari is unique among both ordinary humans and Atlanteans; because, while the majority of his observed superhuman powers come from the fact that he's a hybrid of Human and Atlantean DNA. This made him the 5th most powerful superhero. * 'Aquatic Adaptation: 'Jabari body is specially developed for underwater conditions, granting him specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology means he can survive indefinitely underwater or on land. ** 'Underwater Breathing: 'Like all Atlanteans, Jabari can breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind his ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Jabari can also breathe on land indefinitely as well, without the aid of breathing devices, whereas most Atlanteans can only survive being out of the water for only ten hours. ** 'Super Vision: 'Jabari enhanced vision enables him to penetrate the ocean's depths and see through murky water. ** 'Super Hearing: 'Jabari several times more acute than human capacity. ** 'Sonic Scream/Echolocation: 'Like All Atlanteans, Jabari has the ability to communicate directly with sea life and has done so throughout most of his life by using a similar thing to echolocation. Lately he possesses a greater range of control that can actually force sea creatures to obey his whims. Currently, he requests their assistance and they comply. He has chosen to continue to request since, if he forces them to comply, they will ultimately lose respect for him. Jabari is also able to weaponize this using as a very powerful sound by just whistling causing tremendous ear pain and that also powerful to shatter glass. * 'Super Strength: 'Like all Atlanteans, Jabari is superhumanly strong, but his physical strength is greater than that of any member of his superhuman race. Jabari was able to defeat Mr.Power with ease and use his body as a club to knock out the Shemmoth by striking her by surprise from behind. He was shown as an even match for the Doofer in the same issue. Underwater, he battered the Shemmoth and stopped her from getting to the surface until she threw him out. Jabari has on occasion even knocked out Jack Jupiter. He was also able to hold his own against The Magnificent for a little while, but The Prophet mentally convinced The Magnificent to stop, since Jabari couldn't win. He has been seen several times lifting thousands of tons without effort. Jabari has once swum against a temporal storm for a brief period, even pressing on despite getting dehydrated by that act. Furthermore, his physical prowess is so great that he has been referred to as one of the most powerful beings on the planet. * 'Super Durability: 'The tissues of Jabari body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. Jabari can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets fall from orbital heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes blows from powerful superhumans, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining an injury. ** 'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'If he was somehow injured, Jabari body can heal damaged tissue faster and much more extensively than a human or most Atlanteans. Jabari accelerated healing is at its peak while he is immersed in water, but does diminish the longer he is out of contact with water or if he is completely dry. ** 'Decelerated Aging: ' Atlanteans age much slower and live much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 1,000 years. Jabari, at this time, is considered to be in his physical prime. * 'Super Speed: 'Jabari can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. His speed is greatest, however, while swimming. Whereas most Atlanteans can swim at speeds greater than 60 miles per hour, Jabari has shown that he can reach a speed of over 300 knots or 345 mph. * 'Super Stamina: 'Jabari advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Atlanteans for that matter. At his peak, Jabari can physically exert himself for at least more than 24 hours before the build -p of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Jabari stamina, much like his strength, steadily declines the longer he is out of contact with water and will diminish to the point where he only has slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. * 'Super Athleticism: 'Jabari agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He can perform acrobatic feats in the air sufficient to enable him to easily evade/dodge most military aircraft. * 'Super Reflexes: 'Jabari reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete since he can react at impressive levels of super speed-as demonstrated through his catching missiles and throwing them back at their point of origin. * 'Magic: 'Atlanteans (Homo Mermanus) are known to use magic and is integrated in their school curriculum and in basic life. Jabari was taught a few spells and how to use the craft. Jabari mostly uses Potunne trident to manipulate magical power being able to create bundles of arcane energy to attack his enemies with. Jabari arcane power is usually accompanied with a bright golden glow in his eyes. His magical abilities are likely due to his regal inheritance. He has already been able to overthrow the Crown of Thorns using his innate magical power as well as resist the effect of others' spells and enchantments. ** 'Flight: 'Empress Andromeda taught him the spell Aerika which will allow him to fly. He has use it on occasion. Though his top speed has not been documented, it is likely that it is ultimately subsonic. Jabari states that despite his flying ability, he does get airsick and has a hard time flying in general. ** 'Water Magic: 'Through both his blessings and the Trident given to him, Arthur was able to bend and manipulate water around himself for various purposes ** 'Ice Magic: 'Jabari was able to use his trident to summon large icicles from the ground, and freeze an Atlantean by grabbing him. ** 'Weather Magic: 'Jabari states control over the storm, rain, wind, thunder, and lightning was bestowed upon him. ** 'Lightning Magic: '''Jabari was capable of summoning bolts of lightning from his trident. '''Abilities Combat Skills: 'Jabari extended lifespan and his involvement in numerous conflicts both under the sea and in human wars have granted him a great deal of experience in hand-to-hand combat. Growing up, he demonstrated natural skill in both armed and unarmed combat and likely received extensive training in both later on. He is a master swordsman, marksman, and is capable of wielding other weapons such as spears but rarely does so due to his preference of hand-to-hand combat. 'Leadership and Diplomatic: '''Jabari is also a highly skilled leader and capable ruler. As the leader of a sovereign nation, he often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips. He is a highly accomplished tactician. '''Equipment Potune Trident: '''This divine weapon has been pass down from king to king. It grants divine control to the ocean and can increase magic powers/absorb. It also have limitless magical power. '''Weaknesses Dehydration: '''Very powerful heat-based attacks are somewhat of a concern, as they cause dehydration, causing his body to dry faster, and weaken at an accelerated rate. '''Pollution: If Jabari is immersed in or exposed to polluted water, it can have a negative effect both on his physiology and the efficiency of his physical attributes. Trivia * People see him as a joke because of his strange powers. Category:Superhero Category:Superhuman Category:Magic User Category:Universe 1 Category:Atlantean Category:The Champions